Buttons, tape, and an all powerful Spork
by buttongirl
Summary: This is what would happen if me and my friend ended up in the world of Naruto. yeah and it all equals up to chaos and randomness. what a good combination and no this was created by a sugar high.so proud of myself because of that
1. the two strange girls

Just warning you now this is REALLY random and ya might not understand it all. This is what would happen if I and my friend ended up in the world of Naruto

**Buttons, tape and an all powerful Spork**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all I own is an all powerful Spork that was lost at Balboa Park on a field trip ALL POWERFULL SPORK YOU WILL BE AVENGED!

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto waited on

the bridge for their sensei who was late …

again. "Where the heck is kaka-" Naruto

said but stopped because kakashi had finally

arrived. "Sorry I'm late I got lost- ACK!"

that's when two girls fell right on top of the

now flattened kakashi. One girl had red hair

and a jacket with buttons all over it. The

other girl had blond hair and nothing too

special about her. Then the red haired girl

said "see Megan I told you if we combined

alchemy and ninjustu we would be able to

escape PE and the horrible lecture Mr.

Comford was going to give us in 6th period

faster than if we dug a hole, used mind

control on a bunch of yellow-footed rock

wallabies so they could distract the teachers

long enough so we could escape!". Then the

blond haired girl named Megan said "well

Buttons no baka my idea would have worked

to!" a very ticked buttons replied "WHAT

DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" "Um… sorry

to interrupt but your crushing our sensei"

Ok well I hoped yall liked it cuz I think its pretty kewl please review and all that crap

Stay tuned there shall be more


	2. coughCRAZYcough

Buttons, Tape and an All

Powerful Spork

Well everybody I'm back with another chapter to cause more havoc and awkward moments. Well here ya go strait from the microwave of my mind chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I

would be really happy and flailing around the band room and beating the crap out of Ino because she kinda annoys me but that's just my opinion.

"Um… sorry to interrupt but your crushing

our sensei" said Sakura then Sasuke did that

"hn" thing he always does.** "OH MY GOD**

**ARE MY ANIME BASED DREAMS**

**COMING TRUE?"** the girl named buttons says

and takes out Naruto volume 1.she stares back

and forth between the book and team 7 then

finally says **"THEY ARE!. MY ANIME**

**BASED DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE!**

**EE EE!" **then the blond, Megan, yelled "(this

is where my first name would go) BUTTONS

CINAMIN SWIRL CHERRY RAISEN NUT

BUTTONGIRL BATCHES LANE (this is

where my last name would go), PULL

YOURSELF TOGETHER OR DO I NEED TO

GET THE TAPE OUT?" then the Buttongirl

said "no meesa be good buttons don't want tape

NO TAPE FOR BUTTONS BUTTONS NEED

HER HANDS!" then the confused and weirded

out team 7 asked "who the heck are you

people?"

well this is chapter 2 I still have at least enough written down on paper to make 3 more chapters but I think it would be better to wait a little while instead of putting them all out at once but don't expect to much from me I'm a very busy and lazy person so the chapters will just come when they come. Yeah and do me a favor press the review button and give me a fricken review!

Well hope yall liked it.


	3. introductions and all that crap

Sup everyone just came from the flag day parade/concert and with me comes chapter 3.yup hope yall liked that last chapter oh and just to tell you if I took the Naruto characters out it would be like every single day of my life yup I'm that weird. Oh and button-obsessed friend ruby maggot I'm really happy your reading this you're my best reviewer yet.

**Buttons, Tape, and an All **

**Powerful Spork **

Disclaimer: once me and my friend take over the world with our genetically altered evil red monkeys and brainwashed yellow footed rock wallabies then I might own Naruto but alas our chance of world domination of spastic freaks hasn't come yet so all we own is our fat in a can idea

The confused and weirded out team 7 asked

"Who the heck are you people?" the red head,

Buttons said "I am the amazing buttongirl, queen

of randomness and owner of the ALL 

POWERFUL SPORK!(that is now lost at the

park at balboa park somewhere near the stupid

hippo) but most people call me buttons and in PE I'm called cinamin swirl c raisen nut" "I am

butter and I am the owner of the magical roll of

was Megan and how can tape be magical?" "my

name is butter buttons just likes calling me

Megan" then buttons interrupted "heck yes!

And its magical cuz it never runs out of

tape"Naruto says "oh, well that makes sense

nice to meet you butter and buttons . . . wait is

buttons your real name?" "No Naruto-kun it

isn't" then Sakura asks" wait how do you know

Naruto?"

Well I hope you liked it it took me all day to make yall know the drill review I'll be hyper cuz I'll be so happy TTFN


	4. how do you know us?

Hello everyone buttongirl has returned and I has great news I am now apart of a band and I have even more buttons. And with that said I give you chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto but alas I do not have enough money or legal power so I don't own Naruto (tear)

**Buttons, Tape, and an **

**All Powerful Spork**

Sakura asks" wait how do you know

Naruto? And will you get off our sensei

already" buttons and Megan get off of

kakashi then buttons throws the Naruto

volume 1 at Naruto. Naruto flips through

the pages then looks very surprised.

"Naruto what's in that book?" "We are

sakura-chan" "hey then can I see" Naruto

replies "no sakura-chan" "but why?"

"Because I said so here buttons". Then

Sasuke said (A/N I know ya probably

forgot about him didn't ya?) "So you

know our names and all about us because

where you come from we are characters

in a manga series that you read?" Megan

said "buttons doesn't only read it she

obsesses over it" buttons replies "well I

can't say that isn't true". After that

kakashi finally recovers from being

squashed by two middle school girls and

says "I guess we should take you two to

the hokage" TO THE HOKAGES

OFFICE WE GO!

Well i'm sorry 4 not updating for those who actually read this now review, review with all your might or whatever tis all troublesome anyway. Damn i'm getting as lazy as shikamaru


	5. TO GO BUG THE HOKAGE!

Hiya all yall people i'm back with more crap! And news my grandma died schools out I have an ipod nano and the all new chapter 5 of …

**Buttons, Tape, and an All **

**Powerful Spork**

Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned Naruto but science, stuck up scientists who don't believe that the Naruto world could be another realm in the infinite universe, and the fact I have stalked and captured naruto's creator, Masashi Kishimoto, damn all these that won't let me own Naruto

**TO THE HOKAGES!**

"Ok who the heck are you two and you

with the leaf headband I know you aren't

a shinobi of this village where did you

get that headband?" asked the hokage

Tsunade "I got it at hot topic and..."said

buttons but was rudely interrupted (like

always from everybody) by the confused

hokage "wait what's hot topic?" Megan

freaked and said "what the heck don't

say that in front of buttons she'll …"

"**AAAAHHHH MY EARS THEY **

**BURN LIKE WHEN I LISTEN TO **

**THE I'M THE MAP SONG ON **

**DORA THE EXPLORER WHICH IS **

**ACTUALLY A PRETTY GEWD **

**SHOW BUT THAT'S A DEEP DARK **

**SECRET O MINE!"** "go

crazy too late" Tsunade then said "you

never answered my question" Megan

said "hot topic is a Goth, punk, emo,

poser store that sells ninja headbands

because in our world your world is part

of a manga series" "hey tis not poser!"

says buttons "okay I officially have no

idea what you are talking about" "well

fear not for I have the video called 'all ya

need to know about hot topic and the

people who go in there' created by the

manager josh who was forced to make it

by a certain somebody who calls herself

ruby maggot"

THREE HOURS LATER

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay that

was… informative. Okay now that pretty

much tortured me with that retarded

movie…"then buttons interrupted "tis

not retarded!" "SHUT UP AND LET

ME FINISH" said Tsunade "okay now

who the heck are you overexcited crazy

weirdos?" "Well I'm Megan" "I AM

THE AMAZING BUTTONGIR…"

"REAL NAME!" said Tsunade "Bridget

but I prefer buttons" said buttons whose

real name was Bridget. "Okay now that's

settled you can tell me the amazing story

of how you got here."


	6. this is how we got here

Buttons: yay I'm back…WITH MINTS! THEY BURN!

Megan: just shut up and start the chapter no one reads your ramblings anyways

Buttons: readers I will be also called Bridget cuz sometimes it's easy and also it will come in use for further Sasuke bashing so now the microwave in buttons mind presents chapter 6 of

**Buttons, tape, and an all**

**Powerful Spork**

Disclaimer: damn I still don't fricken own Naruto but I'm working on it so just you wait cue evil laugh MWAHAHAHAHA!

"Okay now that's settled you can tell

me the amazing story of how you got

here." said the hokage. "Mkay! It all

started on the amazingly boring and

normal day of …um …what day was it

again?" said buttons "it was Tuesday"

said Megan "thanks! mkay it was one of

them plain old retarded Tuesdays and we

were on sugar high from my never-

ending supply of sugar packets that I

steal from restaurants .then we started

planning how to escape middle school…

wait a minute if we started on Tuesday

what day is it today?" then tsunade said "

it's Thursday" "oh thank-OH SHIT

TOMOROWS TEST DAY IN

HISTORY AND IM GONNA FAIL IM

SO SKREWED!" then Megan said

"Bridget you got a B on your last test I

got a D…O SHIT I'M GONNA FAIL

HISTORY ….AGAIN!" "Just

continue your story" said the hokage.

"well I guess yesterday we set up all the

crap for us to escape during the hour-

long 5th period PE and we got to school

early because Thursdays we don't start

school till 10:00 am and with some

Naruto and Full Metal Alchemist manga

volumes we combined alchemy and

ninjustu to pretty much play hooky and

that's about it"

Mkay! It's finished oh and in the next one me and Megan are going to do some Sasuke bashing and also I just wanted to say that haku might come back from the dead because I think haku is fuckin awesome


	7. becoming ninja and annoying sasgay

OMG I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack

Wahoo! More awkward moments like the one that happened on 4th of July my friend's ivy and angel and me were talking about weird stuff of no importance and saying whoo! A lot and someone answered and said whoo! to us well here's chapter 7 of

**Buttons, tape, and an all **

**Powerful Spork**

Disclaimer: once I own Naruto all yall preps shall die but not yet cuz I don't own Naruto yet

"We combined alchemy and ninjustu to

pretty much play hooky and that's about

it"said buttons "ok now that all of that

crap is settled –" then an ANBU came in

and said "tsunade-sama um right when

these two girls showed up two ninja

disappeared and a little note popped up

but its in English and I cant read it"

buttons said "I'll read it mkay it says

'tenten and hyuga neji have been

transported to the location of La Mesa

Middle School(or the totally boring

hell)in La Mesa part of San Diego,

California because two girls decided to

break the laws of physics' OMG that's

where we go to school! And did yall

know its illeagal to molest butterflies in

San Diego?" then tsunade stopped

buttons rambling and said "okay we'll

give you an apartment and since we just

lost two of our ninja you will be

replacing them" "OMFG WE'RE

GONNA BE SHINOBI IN ONLY ONE

DAY ALL OF MY ANIME BASED

DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE" then

megan said "except for the dream where

haku was your boyfriend then you

dumped him for gaara and orochimaru

attacked you" buttons replied "the

second part was a nitemare and

orochimaru scared me shitless during the

preliminaries of the chunin exam when

he was laughing while licking his lips"

then tsunade said "here are your

headbands an ANBU will escort you

everywhere to make sure you don't get

lost or annoy everybody too much now

get out of my sight you over caffeinated

monkeys" "evil red monkeys" "shut up"

a few minutes later after knocking out

the ANBU guards and doing some random stuff

"soooooooooooooooo …now what

should we do" said buttons then megan

said "dunno" "hey lets go bug sas-gay"

said buttons and megan replied "hells

yah!"

a few random minutes later

"OH SAS-GAY-KUN!"said megan

and bridget at the same time "I already

told you I don't want to go out with you"

said Sasuke obviously not noticing they

had just called him gay "EW! Why

would I want to go out with you sas-

GAY" said buttons "I'm not gay" replied

sas-gay oops I mean Sasuke then megan

said "hn I could've sworn I say you

looking at gaara's ass in bridget's

manga"

SOMEWHERE IN SUNA

Gaara sneezes and says "must kill

Sasuke Uchiha"

BACK IN KONOHA

"hey sas-gay! Does your hair naturally

look like a chickens ass or do you use

gel?" asked buttons "I use some gel but

most of it is naturally this way" said a

very annoyed Sasuke "so you like having

chicken ass hair?" "WILL YOU

FRICKEN LEAVE ME ALONE YOU

FLIPPIN IDIOTS!" screamed

Sasuke "mkay all yall had to do was ask"

said Bridget making Sasuke go crazy

"ther you two are I've been looking for

you everywhere! Why the heck did

you knock us out? Come with us" said

one out of the two ANBU megan and

bridget had knocked out "RUN MEGAN

PISSED OFF ANBU ARE CHASING

US!"

mkay this is the longest thing ive had to write yet it took FOREVER so be good readers and review please!


	8. a note from the crazy author

To the people who read this,

Mkay guys I wanted to say sorry I haven't updated in forever but I'm currently having writers block so I'll get my lazy ass in gear before school starts or it will never happen I thought i would just get that out sorry if you thought this was a chapter

Your loving, caring, and extremely random author of buttons, tape, and an all powerful spork,

Buttongirl


End file.
